1. Field of the Invention
A container for packaging and protecting books and similar objects, and the method of forming the container into a package.
2. Other Art in the Field
There are many designs for book mailers. Exemplary are Boitel, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 25,856 issued Sept. 14, 1965; Boitel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,824 issued Dec. 6, 1966; Boitel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,964 issued June 20, 1967; and Carlson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,780 issued Aug. 8, 1980.